


[Podfic] Mend (Our Brokenness)

by attolia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Forgiveness, Healing, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Steve and Natasha don't know who killed the Starks, With a hint of slashy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Podfic of story Juulna wrote for the following prompt:Post-WS, Bucky gets his memories back fairly quickly because of the serum, and then commits himself to doing what he can to make up for what Hydra made him do. He starts with small things, draining Hydra bank accounts to pay off the student debt of his victim's next of kin, scaring off abusive boyfriends of victim's spouses, etc. Tony is the hardest one on his list, because what can he do to help a billionaire?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic] Mend (Our Brokenness)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mend (Our Brokenness)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815740) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna). 



Download MP3 from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zcVQv-JsmuyLSbLfKwGVaVZLtvomTHtb/view?usp=sharing) or stream below. Length: 1:07:35


End file.
